Leo's little secret
by pikagirl7180
Summary: Leo finds a new girl in town named Chloe Argento, eventually their feelings grow for each other. Leo has liked Chloe from the very beginning of their friendship but, he doesn't really know how to tell her how he feels about her without making their friendship seem awkward.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1- The new girl**_

_**Leo's POV**_

Me and my brothers went on patrol to make sure nothing was happening, I saw a girl that looked about 15 years old surrounded by foot bots. She took a katana out of the case that she carrying on her back, "What is this girl thinking?!" I said to myself. She started to fight the bots, she was doing really good. I got this strange feeling that I never felt before; I think I was falling in love. I kept focus on the fight to make sure she wasn't getting seriously injured, I saw her getting tired and the foot bots started to land hits on her.

"Okay you're going to play that way, then I'm going to do that too." The girl said taking out another katana. She continued fighting through her exhaustion, she finished the rest of them off. The girl was on her knees with exhaustion then, more foot bots came. "You got to be kidding me!" She said trying to get up, she couldn't get up; something happened to her leg. I decided to jump down there and take care of them.

"Back off!" I said taking out my katanas starting to fight. I fought til there were none left, I walked over to the girl on the floor. "Are you okay?" I said a bit concerned.

"I'm not afraid, I can still fight you." She said with a katana in her hand as she laid on the floor.

"I'm not going to hurt you." I said putting away my katanas. "I just asked if you were okay." I said kneeling on the ground, she put away her katanas. When I was kneeling I got a closer look at what she was wearing and what she looked like. She was wearing a red head band on her forehead, sarashi cloth on her arms from her hands to her elbows, legs from her feet to her knees and from her collar bone to her waist, a black and gray one sleeve on the right side, gray cargo pants that went down to her knees with a black belt, and black boots over the sarashi cloth. The girl had olive colored eyes, golden brown hair and, she looked about 5 feet and 5 inches tall.

"My right leg and my left wrist both got badly injured but, other than that I'm fine." She said with a smile.

"The name's Leo." I said helping her up.

"Chloe." Chloe said trying to walk, "I'm starting to feel light headed Leo." She said as she started to lose consciousness, I tossed her over my shoulder and headed back to the lair. I called Raph, Donnie, and Mikey on my t-phone.

"I'm heading back to the lair." I said. They all said they were there already, I walked in the lair with Chloe over my shoulder.

"Leo what's with the girl?" Raph said looking a bit confused.

"I'll explain later. Donnie can you save her?" I said in a worried tone.

"Yea just bring her in the lab." Donnie said. I brought her into the lab and placed her on the examination table. Donnie checked her pulse and heart beat. "Good news and bad news." He said in a serious tone.

"Whats the good news?" I replied nervously.

"Okay good news she is still alive and her pulse is fine." Donnie said.

"And the bad news?" I said seriously.

"Her injuries to her leg and wrist went through all seven layers of her skin and, she needs stitches." He said.

"Okay Donnie." I said sitting next to Chloe, it felt like I was sitting there next to her for hours.

"I'm done with her stitches but, she might be out for bit." Donnie said calmly.

"Okay, thanks Don." I said. I knelled on the floor next to the examination table with my head on it as I waited for Chloe to wake up. I was waiting for hours into the night for Chloe to wake up, I was getting tired so, I shut my eyes and fell asleep with my head on the table. The next morning I felt someone nudging me.

"Leo wake up." a voice sweet voice said.

"Huh?" I said lifting my head off the table. My eyes widened when I saw that Chloe was okay, "You're okay." I said overjoyed with a huge smile on my face as I threw my arms around her.

"I didn't know how much you cared for me Leo." She said about to get up.

"Oh Donnie said you should stay off that leg for the week." I said getting her a crutch.

"Okay Leo." Chloe said. I helped her up and we started to walk to to the main area, I sat next to her on the couch and watched TV. I put my arm around her as we watched TV together.

"Well looks like Leo decided to make his move on the new girl." Raph said walking into the main area. I looked at Chloe as my face turned a bright red, she looked back at me a bit embarrassed.

"The name's Chloe." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Okay girlie the name's Raph." He said teasing her. Chloe turned back at Raph and gave him such a nasty look that he backed off right away and learned his lesson. I laughed at the irony, Raph is usually the one that scares us but, he got scared by getting Chloe angry.

"Now you know how the rest of us feel." I said with a smirk. Raph smacked me upside the head for what I said then, I hit him back; it just turned into a full out brawl.

"Don't make me go over there." Chloe said with that same look she gave Raph about a minute ago. Me and Raph immediately stopped our fighting and, sat on the couch.

"So Chloe where did you learn ninjutsu from?" I said with curiosity.

"Wait this girl knows ninjutsu?!" Raph said in a surprised tone.

"Yea she really does. Look." I said showing him the video I took from the night before. Raph had an amazed look on his face from the fighting skills I caught Chloe doing.

"Okay remind me not to get on your bad side." Raph said to Chloe with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry I don't really have a temper. I only had a temper because you called me girlie and, I'm not really a girly girl to be honest." Chloe said with a friendly smile. "Okay back to where I learned ninjutsu from. I was at a friend's house in Japan about 7 years ago and, I saw her doing a few fighting moves that came to my interest so, I asked if she could teach me and she said yes." She said calmly.

"Morning everyone." Mikey said walking into the main room. "Uh, is it me or do you guys see the cute girl too?" He said with a puzzled look.

"We see her too Mikey." Me and Raph said.

"Oh good. It would be a real bummer if it was just me." He said walking over to Chloe. "So what's you're name cutie?" Mikey said giving Chloe a friendly smile. I looked back at Chloe and saw her blushing a bit at that comment.

"The name's Chloe." She said smiling back at Mikey.

"That's a pretty name." He said in a calm tone.

"I meet her last night fighting foot bots, I saved her last night." I said showing him the video of the fight.

"Are you okay?!" Mikey said with concern looking on her arms and legs for anything serious.

"I'm fine Mikey don't worry." Chloe said pushing him gently away from her. After Chloe shoved Mikey, he went back to watching the video; Mikey looked surprised that Chloe knew ninjutsu. "While I was in Japan 7 years ago with a friend, she taught me. I stayed with her until last month." She said to Mikey.

"Cool." He said. I stood up and started to show them what moves Chloe was doing. Donnie walked into the room over hearing the conversation.

"She was swinging her katana back and forth taking them out one by one then, when you least expected it more foot bots came then, BAM! She took out another katana and went full out amazing." I said showing them what she was doing. I saw Chloe starting to giggle, she looked at me as her face turned a bright red.

"You're embarrassing me." Chloe said jokingly as she shoved me slightly.

"Well you were like that." I said with a smile. I saw Chloe walked without using the crutch, "I thought Donnie said you would have to use the crutch for a week?!" I said a bit confused.

"My ankle hurts but, not enough where I can't walk." She said with a smile.

"Okay then if you're fine let's spar!" Raph said with excitement. The five of us walked to the dojo, me, Donnie, and Mikey sat down and watched Chloe and Raph spar; Chloe took off her boots so it would be easier for her to stay light on her feet. "Okay let's go." He said getting ready to fight. Chloe took out one katana to start the spar, she got in her stance, I realized her stance was exactly like mine. Once both of them were in their stance the spar began. Raph came at Chloe and threw a punch but, she blocked it with her arm like it was nothing; Raph shook his hand like it hurt a bit. Chloe punched Raph in the face and he went straight to the floor, Raph laid on the floor laughing. Chloe stood up looking at him lying on the floor, "You're tough." Raph said through his laughter.

"Want me to get you an ice pack Raphie boy?" Chloe said with a smirk.

"No I'm good." He said getting up off the floor. Chloe walked over to me with a smile.

"What did you think?" She said with a smile.

"That was amazing! Where did you get the strength from?" I said overjoyed.

"I do exercises everyday at home to keep up my strength." Chloe said with a friendly smile. Chloe, Mikey and Donnie walked to the main area to sit and relax but, Raph wanted to talk to me.

"Okay Leo it's no secret that you have a crush on Chloe. Just go for it tell her how you feel Leo." Raph said.

"Okay thanks Raph." I said with a brotherly smile.

"No prob big bro." He said. I walked in the main area and sat down next to Chloe on the couch watching TV.

"Oh tonight I want to show you around the city." I said with a smile.

"Okay Leo. I should go my parents are probably worried about me." She said. Chloe gave me her cell phone number on a piece of paper then, she was on her way out."Bye guys." Chloe said as she waved good bye.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I walked home but, when I walked through the door I saw my mom with an angry look on her face.

"Where were you for the past day?!" She said with aggravation.

"I got jumped and hurt very badly but, I was rescued by a-" I said then, my mom cut me off.

"Chloe you've been using the you got jumped excuse for the past week now." my mom said sternly.

"It's not an excuse!" I said talking back to my mom.

"If you're going to give me an attitude you might as well go to your room." She said.

"I was just going there." I said with an annoyed look. I walked up the stairs and slammed my door shut. I sat on my bed and plugged my ear buds in my phone and listened to my music and started to draw a picture, the picture I started to draw was me and Leo. I felt my head in a bit of pain, "I think I need a nap." I said crawling under my blankets, I shut my eyes and let my mind doze into dream land.

_**Leo's POV**_

I went to April's place to get advice. I tapped on her window, "Oh hey Leo." April said in a friendly tone.

"Hey I need some advice." I said nervously.

"What for?" She said.

"I meet this girl." I said with a smile.

"Tell me everything!" She said with excitement.

"Okay, I meet her yesterday fighting foot bots, she knows ninjutsu, and she is a girl that is fun to be with." I said calmly. "Do you know how I would tell her how I feel?" I said.

"Just tell her when you think the time is right." April said.

"Thanks April." I said. I jumped down and went back to the lair.

_**Chloe's POV**_

It was about 5 in the afternoon when I took my nap and I woke up at 7:30 in the evening because my phone was ringing. Leo was calling me, I answered "Hey Leo." I said in a sweet tone.

"Hey Chloe I'm coming to pick you up at you're place so, I can show you around." Leo said.

"Looks like someone's going on a date." Raph said in the background.

"Raph!" He yelled. I laughed a little bit from his reaction.

"Okay my address is 48 Second street." I said.

"Okay see you soon." He said in a friendly tone.

"Okay Leo." I said. I decided to get a little dressed up for my night on the town; I straightened my hair and wore a reddish pinkish lipstick, a t-shirt, jeans, and sneakers for my night with Leo. I heard a tap on my window, I looked towards the window and saw it was Leo, I opened the window for Leo. "Hey Leo." I said with a cute smile.

"Wow. Just wow." Leo said blushing.

"I will be right out. I just need to tell my mom and get my katanas." I said with a sweet smile.

"Okay." He said. I went downstairs for a minute and told her that I was hanging out with Leo; I ran back up stairs and got my katanas then, I was on my way out with Leo. Leo walked me around the city for a while then, he stopped. "I really wish I could show you the city from a better view." Leo said wrapping his arm a round me.

"That would be great. Can you that?" I said with excitement.

"I think I could make that happen." He said with a smile, "Are you holding on tight?" Leo said with a twinkle in his eye. I put my hands on his shoulders; I nodded my head, the next thing I knew I was in his arms flying.

"Oh my goodness." I said with a huge smile on my face. "This is amazing Leo." I said looking at Leo with a twinkle in my eye.

"Yea I thought you'd like it." He said making direct eye contact with me.

_**Leo's POV**_

I was flying with Chloe in my arms thanks to the gliders Donnie made a while ago, Chloe looked like she was enjoying the view from the air. I looked at Chloe and saw that she was looking at me with a starry eyed gaze, I looked at her with a nervous smile. I landed on a roof top so we could relax for a bit, when we were on the roof we sat on the edge with our feet dangling. "Leo it's so cold." Chloe said as she was shivering.

"Are you cold now?" I said in a sweet tone as I put my arm around.

"No, not anymore." She said placing her head on my chest. "It has been a while since I had a friend to hangout with." Chloe said.

"Why is that?" I said with curiosity.

"My friends around here are busy with school and stuff but, I'm stuck at home because the things I learned in Japan is college level in New York." She said with a downcast.

"You're always welcome to hangout with me and the guys." I said. When I said that Chloe immediately gave me a smile. "I wouldn't mind hanging out at all, it's not like I could go out anywhere during the day." I said.

"Why not?" Chloe said.

"I'm a mutant. I don't think anybody would want to hangout with a mutant turtle." I said sternly with a downcast as I placed my head on my knees.

"I would." She said calmly.

"Huh?" I said looking a bit puzzled as I picked my head up off my knees.

"Who wouldn't want to hangout with you Leo?! You're such a great guy and you have an amazing personality." Chloe said sternly.

"Most people wouldn't like to hangout with a mutant turtle Chloe." I said looking at her with a serious view.

"Well I'm not most people Leo I'm me. I love hanging out with you and your brothers, you guys really know how to show a girl a good time." She said with a loving smile.

"You're an amazing girl Chloe." I said with a smile. Chloe smiled back at me then, placed her head back on my chest.  
>"This night is just perfect Leo." Chloe said placing her hands on my chest. I wrapped my arm around her and cracked a smile.<p>

"Yea I guess it is." I said leaning my head on top on hers. I saw that Chloe fell asleep leaning on my chest, I looked at my t-phone to see what time it was. It was 1 in the morning. I picked Chloe up in my arms and decided I should drop her off at her home. I flew to her home when I arrived at her home, I opened her window and tucked her in her bed.

"Huh?" She said as she woke up. Chloe was still half asleep when I tucked her under the blankets.

"Good night Chloe." I said with an enchanted view as I climbed out the window.

"Leo before you leave come here for a second." Chloe said. I walked to her and sat next to her on the bed.

"What is it Chloe?" I said a bit confused. Chloe sat up and kissed me on the cheek, I looked at her and blushed.

"Thanks for showing me a good time." She said with a cute smile.

"No prob." I said with a kind smile. Chloe rolled over and fell asleep, I walked to the window and climbed out the window to go home. "Good night." I said in a soft tone so, I wouldn't wake her up. I walked home to go to bed and get some sleep, when I walked through the entrance of the lair I saw Mikey, Donnie, and Raph watching TV.

"How was your date Leo?" Raph said with a smirk. I looked a bit annoyed with Raph when he said that but, I just walked towards the couch.

"It wasn't a date, I was just showing Chloe around." I said calmly.

"Okay whatever but, how did your night go?" Raph said with curiosity.

"Yea how was it?!" Mikey said with excitement.

"Everything was just amazing." I said as I laid down on the couch with a smile like nothing could bother me.

"Like amazing how?" Raph said with a confused look.

"I flew around the city with Chloe on my glider, we sat on top of a building, I dropped her off at home and, uh..." I said blushing a bit.

"And what?!" He said yelling at me.

"Uh..." I said as my face turned more red.

"Spit it out all ready Leo!" Raph said with an annoyed look.

"Okay, okay... Chloe sorta kissed me." I said with a laid back smile.

"Leo's got a girlfriend. Leo's got a girlfriend." Mikey hollered across the room. I laughed a bit at Mikey's childish reaction to what I said.

"You happy now Raph?" I said with a smirk.

"That's what you were afraid to tell us?!" Raph said.

"I thought you guys would laugh at me and tease me about it." I said with a stern face.

"Of course we would but, brothers we do that to mess with you, don't take it so hard." He said.

"Okay." I said yawning. I got off the couch and went to my room, when I was in my room I went under the blankets. I laid under the blankets with my eyes open for about a 20 minutes, _"Does Chloe really feel the same way I feel about her?" _I thought. "Why am I even thinking this over?! I know she wouldn't want to date a mutant." I said to myself as I was lying in bed. _"Well she did kiss me and, she said she wouldn't mind hanging out with a mutant like me. I should just go to sleep, Chloe will know what is best for her." _I thought to myself as I shut my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2- The Relationship**_

_**Leo's POV**_

It has been about a month since I saved Chloe, I was hanging out with Chloe and the guys back at the lair, "Hey guys." April said walking in the main area.

"Hey April. I want you to meet Chloe." I said introducing Chloe.

"That name sounds familiar." She said with a puzzled look, "Hey Chloe what's your last name?" April asked.

"Argento." Chloe said.

"Oh my god! It's been such a long time since I last saw you." April said with joy.

"I know. I was 9 when I last saw you." Chloe said.

"Wait you guys meet before?!" I said looking really confused.

"Of course we meet we're cousins." April said. April walked over to me and whispered to me, "Is Chloe the girl you like?"

"Yea, why you ask?" I whispered back to her.

"Okay... You do realize she is only 15 right?" She said.

"Yea I know." I said.

"Something tells me she would give you a chance Leo." April said with a smile. I looked back at her with a puzzled look.

"You think she would?" I said a bit confused.

"I know she would. When she was little she said this all the time _When I get a boyfriend I want him to be loyal, caring, a leader, and love me with all his heart. I don't care what he looks like as long as he reaches my requirements I'm fine._" April said.

"So she was basically describing me?" I said in a confused tone.

"Yup." She said. All of our stomachs growled, we looked at each other with a baffled view. "Hey guys do you know any good places to get food around here?" Chloe said looking a bit hungry.

"Let's take Chloe to Murakami's!" Mikey said with excitement to get her to try pizza gyoza.

"Murakami's? Never heard of that place." She said.

"You will love it, the food there is amazing!" Mikey said. We were just about to leave then, Splinter woke up."It is about lunch time and we're getting hungry so, we're going to Murakami's." Mikey said to Splinter.

"Okay but, Chloe will go in to get food." Splinter said.

"Aye sensi." I said. We went on our way to Murakami's, when we were outside of Murakami's we heard plates smashing; we ran inside to see what it was. "The purple dragons and Xever." I said getting ready to fight.

"Who is this Leo? Your girlfriend?" Xever said.

"She's not my girlfriend!" I said starting to fight. Xever pulled out his hand gun and was about to shoot. I looked around with a stern view, "Let's take this somewhere else." I said. He nodded, I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm coming with you Leo." Chloe said giving me a serious look.

"No you're staying here. I wouldn't be able to concentrate if I'm worrying about you." I said as I put my hands on her shoulders slightly blushing.

"My cousin and your brothers can handle themselves. I don't care what you say I'm coming with you whether you like it or not!" She said putting her finger on my chest.

"I just meet you last month and I already know you're stubborn." I said rolling my eyes. Me, Chloe, Raph, and Xever went outside; "Sorry Chloe." I said throwing a smoke bomb on the ground. Raph held Chloe back so she wouldn't follow me.

" No Leo you can't do this!" Chloe said as tears trickled down her cheeks. I looked back and felt bad but, I knew I was doing the right thing. We ran to the roof of the fortune cookie factory and continued the fight there.

_**Chloe's POV**_

Leo left me behind so I wouldn't get hurt, I looked at Raph with a sorry view on my face. I punched him in the stomach and ran after Leo. "I'm coming for you Leo." I said as I getting on a roof top, I leaped from building to building looking for Leo. "Leo-." I shouted as I was looking for him on the roof tops.

_**Leo's POV**_

I heard Chloe calling me, she was on the opposite side of the fortune cookie factory's roof top. Xever looked at her with the handgun pointed at her, Chloe didn't see that the gun was pointed at her, he pulled the trigger. Chloe saw the bullet coming for her, I jumped in front of her. "Ah!" I screamed in pain, I was on the floor in pain.

"Leo!" Chloe yelled running to me. Chloe knelled next to me on the floor with tears rolling down the side of her face.

"Hey Chloe." I said in a weak tone with a smile.

"Hey Leo boy." She said crying.

"Chloe if I don't make it I just want you to know something." I said as I forced myself to sit up.

"What do you want me to know?" Chloe said in a soft tone as tears from her face fell onto my chest.

"I know we only meet a month ago but, I want you to know that I love you." I said sincerely. Chloe blushed a bit and looked at me with a smile as tears trickled down her cheeks; she leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

"I love you too." She said. My eye lids started to feel heavy which made it hard to keep my eyes open, everything looked dark.

_**Chloe's POV**_

"Leo? C'mon Leo wake up." I said nudging him. "Wake up Leo." I said crying.

"He's gone, he won't be waking up." Xever said. I got up and I was ready to fight.

"You monster!" I said as tears rolled down the side of my face as I started to fight.

_**Raph's POV**_

I heard a gunshot from the direction of the fortune cookie factory, "Guys I'm going to see if Leo and Chloe are okay." I said running to the factory. When I arrived at the factory I saw Leo on the floor barely alive and Chloe fighting Xever as she was crying. I joined in on the fight, "This is for my brother!" I said punching Xever in the face. Xever was unconscious on the floor because of that punch, the fight was over. "What happened?!" I said a bit aggravated.

"I was looking for Leo then, Xever fired a bullet at me but, Leo jumped in and saved me, and he told me..." Chloe said with her head facing the floor.

"What did he tell you?" I said with curiosity. Chloe turned her head to me, I saw that she was crying.

"Leo told me he loves me." She said as she walked to the edge of the roof and sat down with her arms wrapped around her legs.

"C'mon let's go get the others and head back to the lair." I said putting Leo on my back.

"Maybe that would be best." Chloe said getting up, we ran back to Murakami's and got the others and headed back to the lair. All of us ran in the lair with worry on face.

"What happened!" Master Splinter said with concern.

"Leo took a bullet for Chloe." April said.

"I'll take care of Leo." Donnie said to Splinter. We put Leo in the bathtub to keep him hydrated, "This will help Leo heal faster." He said. Once we placed Leo in the tub, Chloe knelled next to the tub keeping an eye on Leo. The four of us decided to give Chloe some space for a bit; I walked in to check how Chloe was doing.

"Chloe you've been sitting there for 8 hours. I think you should go home and get some rest, I'll call you if anything happens." I said putting my hand on her shoulder.

"Okay." Chloe said trying to calm down. We walked out into the main area and Chloe just sat on the couch and placed her head on her knees.

"C'mon let me walk you home." I said picking up Chloe. I walked out of the lair to drop Chloe off at her home, before she walked in her house she asked me something.

"Will Leo be okay?" She said.

"I don't know right now." I said with a downcast.

_**Chloe's POV**_

I walked in the front door of my home, I walked up the stairs unsteadily to my bedroom. I went on my bed and placed my head on my pillow, I screamed into my pillow because, I really didn't know how to deal with this much sadness. "Why did Leo have to do that?!" I screamed into my pillow. I crawled into bed and looked up at the ceiling, "Why? Why would you do something so damn stupid?" I said thinking Leo would answer. "You can't answer that because, YOU'RE DEAD!" I screamed as tears continuously trickled down the side of my face. "Only if I listened to you then, you would still be here." I said blaming myself. I heard my phone buzz, Raph texted me. I read the text he sent me,_"How you feeling?" _I responded, _"I don't know anymore. Sad, confused? I don't know." _ I responded. My phone buzzed again _"I'm with you there Chlo." _Raph texted. _"I think I'm going to stay home for a while __**:(**__ ... Good night."_I responded._"Okay I understand you need your space and want to be left alone for a while but, just remember we're here for you and good night."_Raph responded. I turned my cell phone off for the night and rolled over and went to sleep. My mind went off into a dream; me, April, Raph, Mikey, Donnie, and Leo were in the lair hanging out. I ran to Leo thinking it was reality but, when I got to where dream Leo was he vanished, everyone around me was vanishing into thin air. I was all alone, the dream in a way sorta described how I felt at that moment.


End file.
